XMen In Real Life
by X24NEKO
Summary: This is a story about a twenty three year old girl named Mary Jane Brooks. In this story something has somewhat changed this collage kid's life. Better than it sounds. I wrote it a year ago. Please read and review. NOW A ONESHOT. NEED IDEAS TO CONTINUE!


Summery: This is an idea I got last year and I decided to publish it.

Disclaimer: The X-Men do not belong to songs listed and song

lyrics don't belong to be either. They belong to Trace Adkins.

_**This **_means telethapy.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

Twenty-three year old Mary Jane Brooks walked to the office of the collage known as the _University of Maine _in Orono, Maine. She would be doing her school work at home. Her parents needed her to watch the house while they are gone for a week. Mary Jane happily agreed. She hadn't been home since spring vacation and she was ending her year as a freshmen. She planned on being a cartoonist and possibly a movie director. Ever since the eighth grade Mary Jane has wanted to be a cartoonist and movie creator. Mary Jane was 5'7", had dyed short blue hair, was curvy, blue hazed eyes, freckles all over her arms, face, and shoulders. All the other students were taller than her and she didn't take crap from anybody, but most of all of them were nice.

When Mary Jane got to the office desk the woman said, "Hello, Mary Jane."

"Hi, Nora," Mary Jane said.

"Here's your week's worth of school work," Nora said, handing her a binder with all her papers in it.

"Thanks, Nora, for getting me my work," Mary Jane said. "I've been busy packing. Thanks again."

Mary Jane put it in her bag and went out to her car. Another thing about her is that she had a huge obsession with the Marvel comic character, Wolverine. She absolutely loves him. She loves it when the actor plays Wolverine in the movies. She had posters of the actor as Wolverine and of a few other actors, too. She really wishes that the comic book characters, Wolverine and the X-Men, were real. She always thought it would be cool if they were real. It would be the most coolest thing to meet them. She even wished she could have her graphic novel character's powers. Her character's name is Mutant-girl.

Mary Jane got into her car and made the two hour drive to Otter Creek, Maine. Mary Jane had lived in Otter Creek since she was three years old. Otter Creek isn't really a town. It's a village where loads of people used to live. There isn't that many there now. As MJ was growing up, there were only six kids her age, including herself, that lived in that small place. She was very happy to be going back on the island of Mount Desert. She remembered going to Mount Desert Elementary School and Mount Desert Island High School. The elementary school was great, but the high school was even better. She remembered it all.

Two hours later Mary Jane was entering the Village of Otter Creek. It hadn't change since she last saw it last year. Everything was the same. Her parents' house was on Walls St. and as she turned to go onto it, she saw that the Otter Creek Market was opened. It was a small store that also sold camping supplies. The tourists usually bought the camping stuff for the campground that was up the main road a bit. The campground is called _Blackwoods. _MJ's parents' house was five or six houses up the road. The house was two houses from the end of the road. There is this old ball field that is never used at all. It is very old. Mary Jane pulled into the driveway and saw that all the lights were off in the house.

She grabbed her bag and went to the door to unlock it. There was a note taped to it. It said that they had to leave early and that they were sorry they couldn't see her before they left. Mary Jane shrugged sadly and went inside. She wanted to see them before they left. The house wasn't much at all. She threw her bag on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing on and Mary Jane turned it off. She went up to her bedroom and turned the light on. All of her walls were covered with Wolverine, Harry Potter, Batman, and Pirates of the Caribbean posters. There was also her computer, TV, and drawing board. She went to her drawing board and saw that all her old drawings were still there. Mary Jane sat down at her drawing board and started drawing comic strips. She had lost track of time and realized that she had worked for four hours trying to make her latest graphic novel. MJ went down stairs and made herself a delicious turkey sandwich for dinner with a Coke to drink. She was also writing her other novel. MJ watched _X-Men _during her dinner. She loved the first movie a lot.

After her sandwich, MJ went back upstairs to try and finish her graphic novel. In the graphic novel her character, Maria, goes on a little vacation in Maine. And she hopes to have loads of fun in the state of Maine. About three hours later, MJ yawned and went to bed after changing into a snug pink tank top with a penguin on it that says big hug and penguin men's boxers that she had since she was ten. She was all snug up in bed and was reading some of her X-Men graphic novel before going to sleep. After twenty minutes she put the graphic novel on her nightstand and turned off the lamp and went to sleep. Then the novel glowed a pale and misty light blue. It grew bigger, covering her entire room in the blue. As quickly as it came it was gone.

* * *

Mary Jane woke up to her phone alarm. It vibrated and rang Trace Adkins' _Hot Mama_. She groaned, still half asleep, reached for it, opened it, closed it, and turned on her side, trying to go back to sleep. It wouldn't come and she kicked the covers off. She then heard someone knocking on the front door. She threw on her robe, tying it as she took the steps two at a time, as the door got knocked again.

"I'm comin'! Hold your horses!" MJ was walking to the door. She opened it and a woman standing at the door. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mary Jane Brooks?" A woman with red hair asked.

"Maybe. Who's askin'?"

"My name is Jean Grey—"

"Wait a sec. Your name is Jean Grey? Lemme guess. You're from the X-Men, am I right?"

"Yes, I'm from the—"

MJ closed the door in her face.

Outside, Dr. Jean Grey turned to the walkway where Charles and Logan were. She walked to them and sighed.

"That went hunky dory," Logan said, smoking his cigar.

"Maybe you should try next, Professor," Jean said.

"She seems to not believe us," Charles said. "I'm not sure why she does not believe. We are real. She does have the movies and also has books all about Logan."

"What?" Logan looked at Charles with a raised brow.

"She has graphic novels and novels about you, Logan. She is also in love with Hugh Jackman, too."

"Sissy." Logan scowled.

Jean and Charles chuckled.

"Let's try again," Charles said.

Back inside Mary Jane was getting a cup of coffee. She frowned when her hands and back felt itchy after she took her robe off. They went tingly, as if they fell asleep. Then pain hit her. Bone claws popped out from her hands, two on both bottoms of her wrists and one from the middle of the back of her hands. Wings burst from her back, ripping her tank top from her body. She screamed bloody murder.

Outside, Charles, Jean, and Logan heard the scream and rushed inside. Charles stayed by the door. Jean knelt and Logan crouched. MJ was covering her breasts with her arms, her head down. Logan smelled the salt from her tears. Jean went to put her hand on MJ's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" MJ screamed and backed off.

Jean backed off. She looked to Logan. _**You try. I think she'll let you near her.**_

Logan nodded. _**Okay.**_

Logan inched to the girl named Mary Jane.

Mary Jane looked up and saw a man. Her eyes widened. He looked just like Hugh Jackman.

"I'm Logan," the man said. "What's yer name?"

Mary Jane wouldn't answer him. She was way overwhelmed with what just happened to her body. She was speechless. She looked at the man and tears were still falling. The man got up and took her robe off the counter. She felt her wings fold and he pulled it over her shoulders. She lifted her hand and twirled her finger, wanting him to turn around. He, Jean and the bald guy in the wheel chair turned around. She turned her body around and put her arms through the sleeves and tied the straps.

Logan turned back to the girl after she put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Mary Jane nodded. "This is all real? You're real?"

Logan nodded.

Mary Jane smiled some. "Cool."

Charles wheeled up. "Will you come with us?"

MJ's smiled faded. "I dunno. I've got school and my family. I'm just watchin' my parents' house for the week. I can't go. I've got to stay."

"Mary Jane, we can help you control your new powers. Logan has claws like you."

"No thank you. I can figure it out on my own."

"What about your teachers? It's likely they will kick you out of school if they find out about you," Jean said.

"Boot me out of school? But, I've got extremely good grades and I'm almost done with my year!"

Logan turned to MJ. "Listen, kid, it don't matter. People don't like others that are different. They don't understand us. Especially ferals. You know I'm a feral. Yer gonna have powers just like me and ya have wings, too. It's gonna be hard in school with ya bein' a feral with heightened senses unless ya let us—me—help ya. If ya don't get help then ya could get booted outta school and yer parents would most likely turn against ya. Then ya won't have anyone to turn to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I need to pack some things."

Logan nodded. "Lemme help you retract yer claws." Logan took her arms, moved her sleeves up, and massaged them all over until the claws retracted. "It helps retracts the claws. I'll show ya how to control them later."

Mary Jane nodded and went up stairs to pack her movies, posters, and graphic novel works. Logan got up from the floor and walked to Charles. Jean followed suit.

"Mary Jane likes you." Jean turned to Logan. "That's rare. Only Marie, Jubilee, and Kitty like you and they're the only ones that are like daughters to you. You like Mary Jane, too."

"So?" Logan shrugged. "She's a nice girl and she will have the same powers as me."

"I'm ready." MJ was walking down the stairs in jeans, a blue T-shirt, black trench coat, and black boots. She managed to hide her wings under her coat. She walked to them. "What about my parents? They're gonna call sooner or later. No, they'll call tomorrow. Where ever they are they'll be tired and won't call."

MJ called her friend to check on the house until her parents got back and lied why she wasn't going to be at the house. MJ walked with them to the front of the house and looked to the field. She smiled.

"The Jet's in stealth invisible mode," she said.

"Yes," Jean said.

"What about my Wrangler?" MJ leaned back against the driver door of the 2006 sapphire blue Jeep Wrangler. "I don't think Sapphire will fit in the jet."

"You're right about that," Jean said. "It won't fit."

"I'm not gonna leave Sapphire here. She's my baby. I've had her since I was nineteen and I've taken good care of her," MJ said.

"Logan can go with you in your car," Charles said. "It's an eight hour drive. He has been up here before.

MJ looked at Logan with a Is-He-Serious look. Logan smirked. MJ would ask him while they're on the road. Charles and Jean left for the jet and soon it took off into the sky. MJ looked at Logan as she put her bag in the backseat. She turned to him.

"Since you are going to drive my baby there's a few rules you must follow. One, if you have trash give it to me and I'll put it in a bag that's the garbage bag in the front. There will be no garbage on my car floor. Two, wear your seat belt. I know you know, but I'm gonna say anyway. Three, use the ashtray that's in the car. We clear?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

MJ handed him the car keys and they both got in, buckled up and got the car going down the road and onto the main road. MJ took out her CD from her jacket pocket. It read _Trace Adkins Greatest Hits Volume II American Man_. She looked at Logan.

"Mind if I put in this Trace Adkins CD?"

Logan looked at the CD cover then back to the road. "Nope."

MJ put in the CD. After listening to _Ladies Love Country Boys_, _I Got My Game On_ started playing. MJ turned the volume up a little bit more for this song.

**I got my game on / I step out of the shower steamin' up the place / Wipe off the mirror shave my baby face / Can't help but smile, hey what can I say / I got my game on**

**Put on my black silk shirt, my Armani suit / My custom-made hat, my alligator boots / Slip my rings on my fingers, my new shades, ooh / I got my game on**

**Yeah I got my game on, better hang on tight / I guarantee it's gonna be a hell of a ride / I got my groove on, I got my smooth on / Yeah you ladies better watch out tonight / I got my game on**

**Get to the club in my Caddy with my custom 24's / Flip my keys to the valet and I'm ready to roar / They're gonna know the second I strut through the door / I got my game on**

**Yeah I got my game on better hold on tight / I guarantee it's gonna be a hell of a ride / I got my groove on I got my smooth on / Yeah you ladies are in trouble tonight / I got my game on**

**That little hottie at the bar just gave me a wink / Flash my platinum car and buy her a drink / From that that look she's givin' me, son, it's a damn good thing**

**I got my game on better hang on tight / I guarantee it's gonna be a hell of a ride / I got my groove on, I got my smooth on / Goin' rock-star crazy tonight / I got my game on / Yeah I got my game on / I got my game on**

The song ended and MJ was tapping the glove compartment between the seats and her head was bobbing up and down with a grin on her face.

Logan kept on looking at her during the song. "You like that song, huh?"

MJ paused the CD. "Wait until you listen to the rest of the songs! Starting with _Honky Tonk Badonkadonk_!" she said as she played the CD.

During the rest of the songs Logan kept looking at MJ while listening to them. She loved this Trace Adkins. Logan liked his songs, too. The songs he liked a lot were _Arlington_, _I Wanna Feel Something_, and _American Man_. After the Trace Adkins CD MJ put in another country CD she grabbed from her bag. Logan didn't care. He enjoyed listening to country music. The CD she put in was some Charlie Daniels CD. The song she skipped to was _The Devil Went Down To Georgia_. After that she put in a Carrie Underwood CD that she put her favorite songs by that artist on. A little after three hours of listening to CDs and the radio MJ's stomach growled.

"Can we stop to get somethin' to eat? Please?" she asked. "I didn't get anythin' to eat."

"Yeah, sure."

Logan saw a diner up ahead and pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. They got out and MJ stretched. They headed inside and got a booth a few booths from the door. The waitress had black curly hair, was curvy and her outfit was a green apran, white shirt, and black shorts. She was also in her late twenties. Her name tag said May. May gave them their menus and left. Mary Jane put her menu down and looked at Logan. Logan looked at her.

"I know what yer thinkin'," Logan said. "I know how to get to yer house 'cause I've been up there before."

"You were stalkin' me or somethin'?" MJ smiled.

Logan smiled back. "No. I've lived up there before."

"Did you live with someone?"

The smile faded from Logan's face. "What do ya want to order?" he tried changing the subject.

MJ would find out later why Logan didn't want to talk about it. "Toast is good."

"I'll have the same."

Logan ordered their food and they sat in silence while waiting. MJ was playing with her silverware and Logan watched her. He wondered why she dyed her hair blue. He could tell by the smell it was blue dye. He wanted to know more about her, but knew better than to ask a lot of questions at once.

"What do you like to be called?" he asked.

"I only let certain people call me MJ," Mary Jane said. "Like close friends or family."

"Same here. I only let Marie, Kitty, and Jubilee call me Wolvie. Jubilee came up with the name." Logan smiled.

"I like that name."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I like it, too."

Their food came and they ate it in silence again. Logan paid for the food and they went back to the Jeep.

"Five hours to go and we'll be at the school," Logan said, as he pulled onto the main road.

"Yeah." MJ laid her head against the window and looked at the scenery go by.


End file.
